From Point A to Point B
by HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Bluestreak crash landed in 1947, spending the better part of the next seven decades falling in and out of stasis before a chance meeting under rather horrible circumstances brought him and Oliver together. This is how they met and what exactly happened before they met Annabelle in LIT-TIL. Rated T for language and violence. AU Bayverse.
1. Prologue

**So I was rereading/editing LIT-TIL when my computer surprises me with a hidden chapter and the start of this story here. I glimpsed over I and the next thing I knew I'm being hit over the head by my muse as the question of how'd Blue and Ollie became so best friends. Thinking it over I figured there had to be some amount of trial and error, minor kidnapping/running away, and how when the hell did Ollie teach Blue Morse code? And so I came to the conclusion that they had to have been together a lot longer than a couple of months especially with the incident to come in the next chapter... So I made it into a two year time span before they turned up buying the house next door to Annabelle and her aunts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. However I do stake claim to my brainchild, Jacen Oliver Knox, and kinda sorta to the plot. Because if you really think about it, someone out there as already written something along the same line.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**July 8th 1947 outside the towns of Corona and Roswell New Mexico.**

The heat of the reentry screamed into his pain receptors as it burned into his stasis pod, onlining his long dormant processors. The metal, already damaged by ancient gunfire and drifting through the empty vacuum of space, groaned and warped slightly as it seared his protoform underneath.

With a thunderous boom and a denta plate chattering crash he landed into the cool night soil, the pod sliding across the cool dusty earth. The sound of cooling metal filled the night air. His HUD was flashing red with the multitude of alerts warning of his energy levels, his condition, and of his severed communications relays.

With a painful twinge he initiated his T-cog, starting the transformation process. Long unused gears and hydraulics spun to life as his parts shifted and reformatted themselves as his limbs unfurled from their cramped position... He hurt as the last of his gears shifted into place as he stood tall on the broken ground, pieces of his stasis pod scattered in the dust around him.

The cool night breeze blew across his doorwings soothing the warm metal, making him shiver from the feeling... His audios picked up on the sound of approaching engines, and a slight fear struck into him as his mind threatened to capture him with memories of his past. Shivering once more he ran for the cover of several large boulders.

The approaching drones stopped and several organics scrambled out to gape at his landing site. They pulled out several devices and began scanning the area, the several of the organics were excited over the debis. The others were surveying the area with wary optics, tiny guns occupying their servos.

Blue optics landed on one of the drones, and before he could stop it, scans to ran across it one of them acquiring it's shape as his altmode. The bot cursed as the sounds of his transformation met the air and alerted the organics to his position. The sound of running pedes announced the organics rushing his hiding spot...

With the rev of his engine he tore out of there without waiting to find out their intentions...


	2. 1: Adversity

**For those of you that did read LIT-TIL (I'm working on editing and rewriting parts of it.) you will recognize the first part of this chapter.**

**VEIWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED FOR THIS CHAPTER. **

**WARNING! CHILD ABUSE, TORTURE, LANGUAGE, AND BIGOTRY.**

***glares at muse* I will never know why I did this to my OC and I feel overly guilty for writing it. In fact it still makes me angry... Grrr... **

**In case Anyone is curious, Ollie is from Texas. As to how Blue got to Texas? Well... that's for several other chapters. More than likely I will alternate the past in between chapters every so often...**

**..****Oh and ATM Bluestreak hasn't caught up to date with the anatomy translations... so I had to accommodate to what his processor is thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Adversity**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**The Present, Austin Texas**

Jacen Oliver Knox was running hard. His bare feet bloody and torn digging harshly in the dirt as he tried to put some space between him and those who were pursuing him. He tripped over a random pipe, sending him sprawling into the dirt, stones and metal bits biting into his bare bruised and bleeding flesh...

"Release the dog." a gruff voice said loudly somewhere in the distance. Oliver's eyes widened as he painfully scrambled to his feet and continued to run deeper into the scrap metal piles. When he finally came to a dead end he cursed and searched for anything to defend himself... finding nothing he began to climb the piled cars as the dog, a large bloodhound caught his bare ankle and pulled on him.

Oliver cried out as pain blossomed in from the dog's sharp canines . He lost his grip on the wall and fell to the metal strewn earth below landing harshly on the attacking beast. Oliver let out a growl as he kicked at the dog with his free leg. "Le' go of me!" he yelled kicking at his cousin's dog.

"Found ya, ya perverted little fuck." His uncle Isaac spat on him as he caught a handful of Oliver's hair in his hand and lifted the boy up. Oliver hissed at the pain as he flailed his free limbs out trying to break free as more hands caught his own, forcing them behind his back as his own brothers tied his wrists together... He screamed at them earning a harsh punch in the jaw.

His uncle held his head so that he could look forward as his father Jedidiah walked forward with a grimace written across his face. Tears came to Oliver's eyes as he saw the hatred in his father's eyes. "D-Dad..." He tried to speak around the blood that was pooling in his mouth.

It earned him a punch in the gut as his brother Thomas growled, "Shut up."

"Ah knew you were nothin' but a worthless piece of shit." His brother Kane punched him in the head. "Nothing but a fuckin' _faggot_."

"Fa-ther P-Please make th-them stop." Oliver spat up more blood.

"Don' ya dare call me tha'." his father growled as he lunged forward with the cattle prod in his hand. The others quickly released him before the prod struck home on the boy's flesh. Oliver let out a pained screech as it made contact. He collapsed on the metal behind him, his body convulsing from the electricity coursing through his veins.

As he lay there slumped against the metal, his muscles twitching. His brothers and uncle sneered at him, his uncle holding the dog back as it snarled after it's prey. His father spat on him, his disgust for his son evident in his every motion... "Ya are not my son." HIs father growled as he lunged again with the cattle prod.

Oliver watched as the cattle prod came his way and ducked narrowly as it slid over his head and into the metal of the old car behind him...

x

x

x

Blue woke to a jolt of around 5 million volts coursed through him pulling him slowly from the tormentful oblivion his mind had fallen in while in stasis. As his systems came online what he found was appalling. A young human mech lay naked in his protoform, filthy and leaking lifefluids, twitching as he whimpered in pain, being tormented by four older ones bearing a familial resemblance to the younger one.

"D-d-dad Please!" The boy stuttered, red pouring from his lips as he weakly begged.

"Ah told ya to fuckin' shut up ya hell spawned bastard. Ya are no longer any son of mine ya queer." The man delivered a harsh kick to the younglings stomach, before setting more electricity throught the battered boy's youngling screeched through clenched denta.

Blue quivered in rage as he could take no more. The metal on top of his alt-mode began to fall as he began to shift. The mechs yelled and ran to a safer distance before turning to stared in horror at the Autobot. It was only when he aimed his rifle at them that they continued to run. Blue turned back to the youngling, who lay on the ground cowering with his hands over his head, his body shaking from what could only be shock if Blue's scans were correct. Returning to his Alt-mode he activated his holoform and walked over to the boy.

"You require medical attention. I'll get you to the medics, you just need to hang on okay? " Blue said as he slid his arms under the boy and carried him to his alt-mode. "Just try to hold on... Can you tell me you designation?"

"O-Oliver... Wh-who are y-ya? Wh-what are y-ya?"

Blue went on to explain the whole Autobot/Decepticon spiel before he finally found a hospital...

x

x

x

"Do you have any idea how this happened to your brother Mr..."

"Ariete. And honestly I went out to look for him and found him like this... in the junk yard. I always told him his sculpture art would be the death of him... I didn't think it would be literally."

An optic ridge arched on the medic's stern face as she glanced over the chart at him. "You do realize he has a cracked jaw, a lacerated ankle, two cracked ribs, a mild concussion, and various burns on his body? Not to mention the internal bleeding he is suffering. I highly doubt they're from an accident."

Blue's processor went fast over possible and plausible answers to give the doctor. Finally sighing he replied, "It's our father. Worse if he finds out that he is alive I wouldn't put it past him to try to offline him. Alerting the authorities will only put my brother _**back **_into his reach for him to finish the job so please... don't finish that call. Please. At least not tonight... not until he wakes up."

The woman bit her lip as she stared at him. "I'll leave it until the morning. But if your father shows up I can't deny him rights to see your brother unless you allow me to inform them.

x

x

x

Bluestreak could feel his holoform beginning to fritz from the lack of energy the next morning. He was sitting next to the berth that the boy was laying in, his processor halfway to recharging when a servo poked him in the forehelm.

"Ya awake n dere?" the boy asked in a somewhat slurred voice.

Blue smiled. "You're awake! how are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do I need to get the medic? Let me go get the medic-" Blue scrambled to get out of the chair.

A hand gripped the soft armor of his holoform tightly. "No... Please don't." Blue blinked at the boy. The boy's optics held a combination of fear and confusion as he stared back at him. "Tell me... because last nigh's a lil fuzzy... did Ah really see what Ah saw last nigh'?"

"...Yes."

Tears had began to pool in the boy's optics before he closed them, his grip on Blue weakening. After several minutes the boy spoke again. "Why did ya save me?"

The question rocked him as Blue shook his helm. "Why not? What your mech creator and your kin were doing was _wrong._ They should have never tried to offline you. I don't know what was running through their processors when they were hurting you but I couldn't let them-"

"You shoulda let 'em kill me.." the despondent tone nearly broke Blue's spark as he froze and stared down at the boy. "Ah'm just a mistake tha' they were tryin' ta fix."

"That is slag and you know it. Life is to be treasured not thrown away recklessly."

"Ah'm broken an filled with sin tha' is enough for me ta have earned tha' fuckin' punishment!" Oliver yelled as he glared at him. "Ah don' deserve to live with what Ah am. Ah'm just so fuckin' wrong that I don' deserve ta be alive."

"... Tell what it is that you have done that is such a crime that you don't think you deserve to live." Blue said quietly.

"Because Ah'm... Ah'm gay." The boy said as he stared at him expectantly. Bluestreak, bless his poor spark and broken relays just merely lbinked back at the boy, unsure what the boy was going on about.

He raised an optic ridge. "And this is a bad thing?"

"... Ya don't really get what I mean do ya?"

"Can't say that I do."

The boy shifted slightly on the bed cringing as pain shot up his back from the whip marks and burns that peppered it. Blue reached to press the call button one of the nurses had shown him but the boy shook his head. "Don'. Ah don' wan' any drugs." he said through clenched teeth.

"Just tell me what's so wrong with being gay?"

"It means tha' Ah don' like girls."

Blue frowned at this. He had heard the humans passing his altmode mention this term... "So you don't like femmes?"

"No... And it is something tha' my father an' family can' forgive. It's wrong, _Ah'm_ wrong." the boy closed his optics as the tears had returned.

Blue gently reached over and gripped the boy's chin, the youth's green optics snapping open to gaze into his own blue ones. "There is nothing wrong with you Oliver. You are just as you are supposed to be and if your familial unit can't see it then that is their loss. Now please stop talking about wanting to offline. I only want to see you get better."

Confusion lit the boy's face. "But why? Why would ya care abou' me?"

"Because you look like you could use a friend." Blue said as he sat back down in the seat beside the berth. "And besides, you're the first human that I've met that hasn't screamed at the sight of-" Blue wandered off as his attention was drawn back to his altmode... There were three squad cars that had pulled into the parking lot... Along with the boy's sire.

"We need to leave." Blue said as he quickly got up and shut the door to the room.

"Wha'? But they won' just le' me leave-"

"Your creator just walked into the building with several enforcers. I have no doubt that they are here for you... Do you really want to go back with him? Because I will let you go back if you really want to." _Even if it's against my better judgement..._ Blue thought as his guardian protocols screamed at him for even the thought of letting the boy return to the monster now... He blinked as he shook his helm to clear the frets that had sprung from his processor.

The boy's optics held a combination of fear, shame, and something else that Blue couldn't decipher as he shook his head. "No... Ah don't wanta go with 'im."

"Then let's get you out of here."

* * *

***Peeks out from behind my laptop* One last note, I chose the last name Ariete because it is actually Italian for Bluestreak.**


	3. 2: Injured

**So... I can't make up my fragging mind on the freaking title for this story! ARGH. I Originally had it labeled Lean On Me in my computer. I liked the idea of Fratello mainly because of the last name I chose for Blue's alias. But as you can see I've changed my mind again. I think I'm leaving it unless someone can come up with a better one.**

**Also I decided to divide the story between the past and the 'present' for the most part. At least for the first few chapters... I don't know if anyone realized it but we've got S7 goons running around keeping poor Blue on his pedes. That's who the annoying fleshlings are just for the record...**

**I've realized m muse currently likes to see Blue in pain... and being harried by the S7 bozos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**On a quieter note it is not required to read LIT-TIL or any of the other off shoot stories since I am still tweaking it..**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Injured **

**1952 Somewhere in Texas**

Bluestreak vented heavily over the slowly greying corpse of Blackjack. Several of his energon lines were severed and his slowly healing communications relay was once again offline.. one of his doorwings hung at an odd and painful angle. However, despite the pain overloading the sensors, they picked up the familiar fleshlings that had been trailing after him for the last few 'years' as they called it.

He glanced down at his fallen foe, a heaviness weighing on his spark. He had tried to reason with the slagging con, despite the futility of it.

They had only run across each other when Blue had accidentally run across a long abandoned oil well. Or at least he had thought it was abandoned. Turned out that the oil well was a base for the several cons. Luckily the only one that had given chase had been Blackjack, the other three staying to guard the base.

He grit his denta as warning about his energon levels flashed across his HUD. Whatever the humans wanted with them he didn't wish to leave the greying corpse, but he rather it wasn't _him._ Collaspsing down painfully into his altmode with his damaged door slightly ajar, he tore across the desert.

.

.

.

Blue onlined to a sharp whistle. His sensors picked up two of the fleshings, both mechs standing in front of him, one holding a hook that was connected to the towing drone behind them.

"Now dat is one beat up car."

"Wha'dya reckon did this much damage Crowley?"

"Ah dunno but she's illegally parked now help meh get 'er 'ooked up."

"Yes sir." the younger of the two said before they latched the hook under his front axle. Blue shuddered at the sensation as he was elevated off of his front tires. "Hey Crowley? Do ya think Ah can have 'er if Ah fix 'er up?"

"Gotta run da vin number and make sure she don' belong ta some one first." the older mech said as he hopped into the tow truck. "Bu' mebbe Ah'll thin' 'bout it."

The thought being fixed made Blue eager, even if he wanted nothing more to yell that he was _not _a she... _Oh well.. _Blue thought as he drifted back into recharge. _Maybe I'll let them know later..._


	4. 3: Choice

**Ah the care and keeping of humans is so fun... not.. XD Blue has no idea what he's getting into... But the same could be said for Ollie. Blue, despite his being here for almost seventy years is still slightly clueless about humans and their ways...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Untitled**

.

.

.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief as the squad cars zipped past the alley where Bluestreak had hidden them in. He winced in pain as his ribs decided to point out the abuse that he had taken in the car chase.

It winced unnoticed by the bot. "Are you sure you're going to be okay Oliver?" his voice came from the radio startling the boy.

"Ah'm fine... But at this rate they'll be sending out aerial surveillance ta find us." the boy said through clenched teeth as he rolled his stiff shoulders. "Ah will not go back. And don' you even thin' 'bout sendin' me back. Ah've been through worse than this."

"I don't see why they are so persistent about getting you back. After all look what they did to you. Surely the medic told them how severely damaged you were when I took you to them. Why would-"

"Knowin' Father it's 'cause they thin' tha' ya kidnapped me."

_Oh sweet Primus. _Blue's processor froze. _I did fragging kidnap him. I. Fragging. Kidnapped. Him. Oh... if Prowl was here he'd shoot me with his acid pellets for being such a-_

"Blue? You okay?"

"I am sorry. I didn't think to even consider that this is kidnapping... I'm such a fragging idiot! I shouldn't have convinced you to leave with me. This is wrong on so many-"

"It's not kidnapping if I went willingly with you, which I _did._ Technically Ah'm running away."

"But it's wrong! Shouldn't I at least take you to your carrier?"

"Carrier?" Oliver blinked at the term.

"Your other creator. Maybe they will be able to help-"

"No." the boy's tone was cold. "My ma was the one who ratted me out ta my father. She handed me over with a freakin' bow ta him. The whip marks on my back? They're from her." there were tears in the corners of his eyes.

Blue's engine grumbled as his guardian programs growled at the tears. How could his own carrier do such a thing?

"Blue." The nervous tone in Oliver's voice brought him out of his surprisingly dark thoughts as a police cruiser slid past the alley at a crawling pace. Another was slowly pulling up behind him.

"Hold on." Blue said as he darted out of the alley.

Sirens and engines roared to life as he swerved in and out of traffic, four police cars hot on his bumper. Taking several sharp turns he led them to a busier part of the town, Oliver was gripping his door, his nails digging slightly into the soft leather of his alt. He pushed forward through the busy streets, his altmode's engine protesting the increase in speed as he put some space between him and the interceptors.

"If only we could find somewhere to hide..."

An idea ran through Blue's processor, and if he had been in his bipedal mode he would have smiled. He began searching the streets for _anything _appropriate. His sensors caught sight of what he was looking for and scanned the passing vehicle. His T-cog kicked in reshaping his altmode as he turned a corner and came to a dead stop.

Oliver grunted in pain as the seatbelt bit into his neck and tender chest. The cop cars zipped past them leaving them in their dust. He blinked with wide eyes at the interior of the car. The old Dodge Coronet was gone.. Oliver blinked as he stared over at the hood of the car. "Blue... Wha' the heck happened?"

"I changed my altmode. Don't pull on that, if you get seen we'll be in the same mess all over again and since I can't change my altmode for several cycles they would definitely manage to find and retrieve you."

Oliver released the door handle as he sat in silence for several minutes. Bluestreak was quivering, his engine protesting the earlier strain. After several minutes Blue pulled away from the curb and slowly began to make his way back through the town.

"H-how did ya do tha'?"

"Do what?"

"Change inta a different car? Tha's freakin' insane! Cool but still insane!"

Blue chuckled. "It's one of the special things my people can do... I never thought about it really."

"So... can you change into _any _car you see or what?"

"Not quite. There are many things that have to be taken into account when selecting an altmode. Namely size and engine specs. It's not like I can grow any more. I'm already in my adult frame and besides- If I scanned the wrong engine specs and pushed myself too hard I could seriously damage my frame from a multitude of things like overheating-"

A loud gurgling came from the boy's abdomen cutting Blue off. Oliver flushed red with embarrassment.

"What in the name of Primus was that?"

"It's my stomach... Ah kinda haven' eaten since yesterday..."

"Well then I guess we need to get you some fuel."

"Don't you mean food? And Ah hate to say it but Ah can' just keep wearing this gown..."

.

.

.

Bluestreak sighed as he stepped out of his altmode. He fingered the fake credit card in the pocket of the 'jeans' he was wearing. He had never realized how many different terms for their armor the humans had. They had pulled over some hundred miles or so from Austin in some backwater town to steal Oliver some clothes from an unattended laundry line. And after driving around the little town he had pulled aside to enter a gas station to acquire food for the boy.

He was currently gazing over the rather large selection of food packages. _Just what am I supposed to get him? I should have asked him what he liked... Why didn't I think of that before I came in here? _he thought before snatching several different bags of chips and several bottles of water. He had deposited his arm load before his optics caught sight of something labeled: Pain Relief.

"Could I also have several packages of those please?" he asked the guy behind the counter. The girl smiled and handed the bottle over. She tallied his total and took the card he offered her and swiped it through and as she handed him a pen and had him sign the small slip of paper. She frowned at the paper before shrugging and waving him off.

It never occurred to him that he had signed it in Cybertronian.

* * *

**A/N: I want to clarify the time span at this point in time. This story is technically set _after _RotF roughly 8 or so years, that is where this storyline went AU. It is also set a 2 years before my other stories in my LIT-TILverse. **


	5. 4: Repairs

**Damn Blue and his terminology... v.v He's really got my muse gearing for a lesson in translation... XD**

**Another short chapter. Set yet again in the Past.**

**I don't own the Transformers... Nope... I wish I at least had a Bluestreak... **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Repairs**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1952 Lulling Texas,**

**.**

**.**

Being repaired in ones altmode hurt like a glitch. It took everything in Blue's power not to cry out or transform while the two mechanics worked on steadily beating out the dents, fixed his door, and stopped the leaks to the point where his nanites would take over the rest of the repairs.

They filled his fuel tank with gasoline, his already strained system working to steadily convert it into energon to fuel his nanites, thus making his fuel gage continuously set on empty, completely baffling the two humans that were currently fixing him up.

"I'm taking the Coronet out for a spin." The younger mech named Spike said as he pulled the fob key that he had created. "I wanta make sure the alignment is set properly."

"Mhm... and ya weren't gonna take 'er out to show 'er off to that pertty lil gal ya been lookin with dem doe eyes wit'." Crowley grinned at the younger mech.

"Okay mebbe a lil but come on. She's practically fixed. And the Vin didn't turn up in the system as a registered number... You said-"

"Ah kno' wha' Ah said. Go ahead boy take her out for a spin."

"Thanks Crowley you're the best!"

.

.

.

1953, Lulling Texas.

.

.

"Yo Vinny hurry it up. There's no telling when the cops will show up."

Bluestreak woke to the hushed whispers. He had fallen into a light recharge while Spike had taken Carly into the movie theater, leaving him parked in a side alley... there were hands on his frame.. hands that weren't his human...

"Hold ya horses Rad. The cops ain't gonna catch us. There I've got it hooked wench it up."

Once again for the second time since being on this planet he was harshly hoisted by his rear axle... Blue went to rev his engine when the sound of an enforcer's siren chirped loudly. The humans cursed, and before he knew it he was being dragged, his aft hoisted in the air in the middle of a high speed chase... Miles later, several bullets, a set of slashed front tires and a severely sore rear axle later the chase was over...

And Bluestreak soon found himself hoisted up once more and hauled off to the impound lot, where it would be about a week of sitting still until Spike and Crowley would collect him and take him back for yet another round of 'repairs'.


End file.
